


There Is Comfort In Darkness, There Is Pain In Light

by Sunhealer24



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because I love the idea that Dark is a god with some vampire aspects, Dark's a god, F/M, Fluff, It's not pure fluff because there are several references to violence, OOC Dark, One Shot, god worship, kind of, pretty happy ending, pretty healthy relationship, small vampire note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: His smile is smooth, borderline smug, as I look out into the endless void surrounding me.I can feel the power crackling around me, and it takes me a minute to find my voice, hushed by awe. "Where are we?""It depends." The corners of his mouth flick upwards again. "Where do you want to go?"
Relationships: Darkiplier & Reader, Darkiplier x Reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	There Is Comfort In Darkness, There Is Pain In Light

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. . . so, kind of a fluffy one-shot between Dark and Reader, but not so far that it's OOC Dark.
> 
> It's hard to explain. You'll see. I had a hard time tagging this work.
> 
> Also, yes, I plagiarised the name of this work from myself, if you're coming from my _Hope Is Strong, But Fear Is Stronger_ series and are like "Hm, that sounds familiar." 
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get into the fic!

The hairbrush carefully carved it's path through my hair with each stroke. 

Some days it was easier on my own. In this apartment where only inky darkness lay past the doorway. 

This apartment, where I didn't have to play a role, didn't have to  _ play  _ innocent or dumb. Maybe because it was the only place where I truly was both. 

**"It must have been a long day for you to come here."** His voice rang out, reverberating both in the air and inside the confines of my mind. 

He was right, of course. He always was. Today was not one of the carefully set dates, planned months in advance, for me to be here. 

"I needed a break." I admitted, putting down the hairbrush and swinging my chair around to face him. 

He was immaculate, as always, observing me carefully from across the room.  **"It's only natural to grow exhausted of human company once you have been in the presence of gods." ** He noted. 

I found myself nodding slowly, biting my cheek. It was true, that I had found myself less and less interested in the mundaneness of human interaction since meeting Dark. He was like a drug. One hit, and everything else fell away. 

"Take me somewhere?" I found myself asking him. He crossed the room in only a few long strides, beside me in a moment. 

He cupped my face in his hand, tilting it up to look at his infinite eyes. His thumb brushed against my cheekbone.  **"Since you ask so nicely. Where do you want to go, pet?" **

"Anywhere but here." 

He took my hand in his own, his fingers sliding over mine.  **"As you wish." **

I felt the crackle of his auras around me, stinging my skin. The raw  _ power  _ that surrounded him was something that I'd never get used to, but loved the thrill of. 

That was what drew me to him. He was intoxicating and endless, a conundrum you could get lost in and never resurface. I knew that I could drown in his ability, and that he might not pull me above the waves to let me breathe again. 

The danger was inebriating, and I was drunk on it. He could break me or save me at a moment's notice, and we both knew it.

I glanced over at him. He was concentrating, navigating through the void to take us exactly where he wanted to go. 

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it all stopped.  **"Here we are." **

There's nothing but darkness surrounding us, and I slowly take it in. His smile is smooth, borderline smug, as I look out into the endless void surrounding me.

I can feel the power crackling around me, and it takes me a minute to find my voice, hushed by awe. "Where are we?" _ _

**"It depends."** The corners of his mouth flick upwards again.  **"Where do you want to go?" **

"You can take us anywhere?" I ask. No matter how many times he demonstrates his power, I always believe that it will fall away, that he'll leave me, if I ask for too much. 

He laughs, and it is swallowed up by the warm darkness.  **"My dear, I could give you the entire world with a bow tied upon it, if that's what you would request." **

I swallow hard. "Paris. The Eiffel tower." He had promised me everything the day that I swore my allegiance to him, and promised him my soul. I still wasn't sure that I believed him, even though I knew exactly who I was dealing with. 

**"If that's what you desire." **

The void rushed past us, black melting into gray and streaking into color. 

  
  


No one seemed to question how a couple had appeared out of nowhere into the middle of a crowded restaurant.  **"58 Tour Eiffel." ** Dark mused for a second.  **"I haven't been here for a long time." **

Food was served to as within five minutes, even though we had just arrived, and none of the staff even batted an eye. 

"Are you sure all of this is okay, Dark?" I asked him quietly as he sipped his wine. He was looking out over the colored lights of Paris thoughtfully. 

**"Of course it is Y/n." ** He replied, not bothering to meet my gaze.  **"It's barely any hassle at all." **

Of course it wasn't. A hundreds of dollar meal, in the middle of France, at the busiest time of the day, was just barely flexing his power. 

"You know that's not what I meant." I sighed gently, playing with the hem of my dress. Of course the old, beat up, jeans I had been wearing weren't enough for one of the most romantic destinations on earth. 

**"My dear," ** Dark replied, finally looking back at me.  **"If you were ever a bother to me, ever a thorn in my side, do you think I'd entertain your human whims?" ** He laughed, as if the idea amused him. 

**"I could just as easily have thrown you off this building as I could have brought you here." ** He paused for a minute.  **"But no. I am not quite that cruel. I am not like Anti, or any other callous god you may ever meet. I am not cruel for the sake of being cruel. I do not break my puppets simply for my own amusement. I am only harsh on those who deserve it. Do you understand me?" **

I nodded, unsure what to say in the face of his response. Half of his mouth quirked upwards into a smirk.  **"Good." **

He pushed his plate aside in favor of reaching out for my hand.  **"Do not mistake my kindness for weakness, and do not forget what it means to have given your soul to me." **

"Of course not, sir." 

**"Are you ready to go?" **

I nodded again, and felt the void envelop me. The darkness was always comforting to me, no matter how frightening it was at the same time. 

**"It's Friday. Had you planned to stay here or go home for the weekend?" ** Dark asked me when I was sitting back in my chair in front of the vanity.

"I had planned to stay here, but if you're busy. . ." 

**"This house is also your house." ** He cut me off.  **"Just remember that I have a job to do and will not always be around." **

"I know." I had already known that, should I choose to stay, Dark could not stay with me. I was lucky to have tonight with him at all. This was why we planned for months in advance, so both our schedules would be clear on the days we had scheduled to be together. 

"Oh, and Dark, what do I owe you?" I asked him, sweeping my hair to one side. 

He smiled, flashing his fangs at me.  **"Consider it my treat." **

  
  
  


And he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and I love you all! ❤️
> 
> (Also, please go support @darkipli3r on tumblr, because people are jerks.)


End file.
